Abstract This is the fourth competitive renewal of the University of Washington Cardiovascular Research Training Program. This application requests support for a Program that provides structured multidisciplinary research training to 5 MD, PhD, or MD/PhD trainees per year. The Program builds on a strong tradition of cardiovascular research and clinical training at the University of Washington School of Medicine. Training opportunities are provided in five broad areas: 1. Signaling and Vascular Injury. 2. Molecular and Cellular Therapies. 3. Bioengineering/Biomechanics/Imaging. 4. Genetics and Genomics of Cardiovascular Risk. 5. Cardiovascular Population Science. The Program supports research training with faculty who hold primary appointments in 11 distinct academic departments in the School of Medicine and School of Public Health. The faculty is highly collaborative as evidenced by joint publications, co-mentoring of trainees, and participation in Program Projects and Center grants. The faculty also has a long track record of successful mentoring and support of trainees. Several early trainees of this Program now hold senior academic positions around the country. Training supported by this Program includes mentored research experience under the primary direction of our Program faculty and group activities such as didactic courses and seminars. Each of our trainees has a tailored training plan that is designed to promote early success, to broaden scientific knowledge and expertise, and to enhance essential career skills. The Program is the major source of support for clinical fellows in Cardiology and residents in Surgery who wish to acquire skills necessary to become independent principal investigators in cardiovascular research. The Program is also a critical source of support for trainees with PhD degrees who wish to pursue training in either basic or population-oriented cardiovascular science.